vsbattlerealmfandomcom-20200214-history
Darkiplier vs Antisepticeye
Pre-Analysis Alexander: We all have that dark side to ourselves. The side we don’t want the rest of the world to see. But sometimes, it has its own ways to manifest. D1G1T: Like Darkiplier, the reincarnation of Damien and the dark secret of Markiplier! Alexander: And Antisepticeye, the psychopath who seemingly cannot die and the dark side of Jacksepticeye. D1G1T: I’m D1G1T- Alexander: And I’m Alexander, and today, we open the Battlerealm. Darkiplier Alexander: By now, we should all be familiar with who Markiplier is. He’s a well-known let’s player, as well as a comedy channel. However, what was he like before he did all of that? D1G1T: Mark was a wealthy man who planned to invite his friends to his manor for a night of partying! At least, that’s what they thought. What actually happened was that Mark and three specific people died that night. Alexander: Two of the people who died were Selene and Damien, twins of very different branches. Selene was well-versed in magic, whereas Damien was a mayor with what can be assumed as a dark past. The third person who had died was a very unlucky +1, invited by Damien. D1G1T: However, that unlucky person wouldn’t stay dead for too long. In fact, it became the new body for both Selene and Damien. Though, they had a new name at that point, since Mark had stolen Damien’s body. They had become Mark’s “villain”. They had become…. Darkiplier. Alexander: Thanks to a bit of time in an imaginary forest, Darkiplier has some skills with an axe. This comes from not only Damien, but also from Selene, to an extent. He’s also gat a similar ability to Slenderman, in which he can inflict “Slender Sickness” onto his targets. He’s also got a bit of experience with guns. More specifically, he has some skill with pistols, such as the one he used in A Date With Markiplier. D1G1T: He also takes Mark’s place every once in a while, though he can manifest himself through other means. This makes the suggestion that maybe not all of Darkiplier is fully corporeal, and may even be able to possess Mark on several occasions. One of those times was through beings known as terrorlings, which seem to be creatures made of darkness and negativity. Alexander: He’s also slightly experienced with magic, due to half of his spirit being made up of Selene’s soul. He’s capable of creating copies that mimic his actions, distorting reality, taking the form of Mark, and creating objects out of thin air with ease. Darkiplier can also be seen as the mirrored side of Markiplier, which is rather interesting. D1G1T: Darkiplier has been shown to have immunity to acid, as shown in Dance With Caution. On top of this, he’s also shown that his body isn’t affected by extreme cold temperatures. He’s also been shown to have killed Markiplier in two separate timelines, one of the timelines being A Date with Markiplier. Alexander: He’s also been shown to be able to bounce small bears off of his body. However, he’s got a big trick up his sleeve. Using his magic, he can transform into a giant creature only known as “The Mark”. In this form, he can reflect projectiles back at his opponents. This has been shown to work specifically with the Warfstache, which was described as “power beyond recognition” by Mark himself. D1G1T: However, it’s not all peachy keen with Darkiplier. He’s been overpowered by Mark several times, and was specifically defeated as The Mark with the Warfstache, as he was actually still taking damage from them. Alexander: But even with all this power, there’s one question left. What does he plan to do after he succeeds? Antisepticeye D1G1T: So, we’ve all got one big question: Just how did Antisepticeye come into existence? Alexander: Nobody really knows how, but the way he chose to reveal himself to the world was through a simple act: He got Jack to end himself, then he took the wheel. With this, he cemented his place in Jack’s personas. D1G1T: Wait, is he even a persona? He seems more like a controlling, possessive and aggressive entity taking control of his body. And because of that, he’s capable of all the things that Jack’s capable of. This includes beating hordes of zombies with his bare fists, killing The Septic Eye, and defeating a T-Virus infected Billy! Alexander: Speaking of Billy, it can be assumed that he was using Billy as a pawn before he showed himself, therefore making him rather intelligent. He’s also capable of using magic to appear as if Jack is glitching out, or to show the past. On top of this, he’s also got an illness as well, but it only seems to work on Jack, making it generally useless. D1G1T: He can also jump pretty high and wields knives. An unlike a white-hoodied kid covered previously, he’s got plenty to spare. Sounds like he’s pretty tough to beat. Alexander: Well, while any neck-related deaths seem to be seemingly impossible, he does have one weakness, that being his common sense…. Or lack thereof. D1G1T: Excuse me? Alexander: Let me explain. When there all sorts of Dark Youtubers showing up and basically disrupting the battle between Anti and Dark, he threatened to kill himself instead of them, not understanding how that’s exactly supposed to do anything, when it would have the complete opposite of what he was trying to achieve. Even then, it’s seemingly difficult to put this entity down. Fight Darkiplier and Antisepticeye stand opposite to one another in a black void, weapons in hand and ready for battle. FIGHT! Antisepticeye makes the first move, aiming to stab Darkiplier in the leg. Before he can bring the knife down on Darkiplier, though, he tripped over a box. Darkiplier raised his axe into the air, and swung it down on Antisepticeye’s neck, seemingly defeating him. However, a sudden sharp pain struck Darkiplier’s foot. Antisepticeye stood up, pulling the knife out of Darkiplier’s foot. “There’s more of where that came from!” Darkiplier, despite the sizable wound in his foot, threw his axe at Antisepticeye, who ducked in time for it to fly over his head. Antisepticeye grabbed the knife he was using and rushed at Darkiplier. Before Darkiplier could stop him, Antisepticeye dug the blade deep into Darkiplier’s stomach. However, Darkiplier began to grow in size and stared down at Antisepticeye. The Mark swung it’s arm down on Antisepticeye, who rolled out of the way, only to be pinned by one leg. The Mark raised his hand again, and slammed it back down quickly, squashing Antisepticeye. “Just as I thought would happen. After all, you tend to try things that don’t work out to your favor.” The Mark sized down back to Darkiplier and wiped his forehead, walking into the void. Post-Analysis Alexander: Well, this was a pretty surprising battle, but the outcome should’ve been easy to predict here. Anti, without a doubt, had the durability and stamina advantages, due to the fact that he’s technically in control of Jack’s body. D1G1T: Remember, Jack is capable of defeating The Septic Eye, which was, at the very least, 100 times as large as Jack. Not only would he be capable of the same, he would also be more than capable of facing a big horde of zombies without breaking a sweat, whereas Darkiplier would tire out! Alexander: Both Dark and Anti also have an equal strength, magic abilities and their arsenals are pretty equal. However, Dark had a big ace in the hole, and it should be pretty obvious. D1G1T: Yeah, The Mark honestly makes this fight a difficult challenge for Anti. That, plus Anti and his unique brand of insanity, which is both an advantage and a disadvantage. In the end, Anti came up a bit short in this battle. Alexander: The winner is Darkiplier. ' ' Results: ' ' DARKIPLIER: + Immunity to acid + The Mark + Immunity to cold + Could survive the warfstache hitting him several times as The Mark + Slender Sickness = Strength = Arsenal = Magic - Durability - Stamina ' ' ANTISEPTICEYE: + Insane + Durability + Stamina + Controlled Jack after his initial appearance + Created a deadly virus…. = Intelligence = Arsenal = Magic = Strength - Insane - Lacks common sense -’ …. That only works on JackCategory:Year 2 Battles Category:New Years Category:Youtube Combatants